This invention relates to disposal containers, and in particular to a disposal container having a rotary closure which can be positioned at a series of positions to control access to the interior of the container.
Disposal containers, particularly when used in connection with disposal of biohazardous medical waste, need to have some means of controlling access to the interior of the container. Therefore, over the years, various types of containers have been developed to control access in some manner, from those containers that have limited openings with no closure, to those having some type of serpentine entry path, to those having a closure mechanism which can be positioned to control access to the interior of the container.
Often, it is desired to have a container which can be fully opened, but which also has some means of further restricting the opening, without closing it completely, in order to temporarily limit access to the interior of the container. This type of container is particularly advantageous when used in a home care environment, where the container is handled by an untrained person rather than a trained medical practitioner of some sort.